My knight in shining armor
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Zack saves Maddie from Maya read and find out please, i am not good at writing summaires


**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

_**The following events take plac**__**e **__**after Suite Life On Deck episode Graduation**_

_Maddie's Point of View _

Zack and I have been going out since he came back to the Tipton after his high school graduation we were now in collage London got us expensive co-ed dorm suite so we will be rooming with Bailey and Cody each of us have to pay only ¼ of the rent, now I am helping Zack pack everything Cody was making out with Bailey in the hotel lobby I have already moved my things since I already started collage but I do have a few boxes to move

After Packing up everything Carey was saying good bye

"Maddie take care of Zack he really loves you" she whispered in my ear

"Zack I want you to have this" she gave Zack a little box he opened it

"What are these keys for" he asked

"Zack I got you your dream car" she said hugging him

"Thanks mom" he hugged her back

"Cody I am going to miss you" and she gave him another small box with car keys inside

"Mom thanks you are the best"

"Zack don't go speeding I don't want to come and bail you out"

"don't worry its Maddie's job now" he replied smiling

They said their good bye's and we went to the garage Zack found his car it was a 1967 Chevy E_l Camino_ he always wanted one and Cody found his Toyota Prius Hybrid

Zack said "Wow I now have my dream girl and my dream car this day couldn't get any better" while he kissed me

Zack and Cody used rock, paper, scissors to decide which couple will split up and drive the truck Zack won so I was happy we drove Zack's El Camino and Cody drove the truck Bailey took Cody's Prius

We drove to BC it was only a 20 minute drive I held his hand all the way yes I am the hand holding type

"Zack don't you think it would be safer if you drive a little slow"

"I sorta made a bet with Cody to get there first" Zack says with a smile

"Zack, what do you get if you win this bet" I say to him smiling back at him

"The loosing couple has to unload and unpack everything and pay for dinner" he replied

"well that's okay with me I really don't want to unload tonight but no bragging in Cody's face OK" I said to him with a stern look on my face

"Maddie I didn't want you to unload anything tonight that's why I made the bet in the first place" he says to me while parking at the dorm

We finally arrived at the dorm building Zack was smiling he got out of his car and opened my door he was a complete gentleman when he was with me

I saw Cody pull in next to us a minute later

"I won sucker I won fair and square you are unpacking to night while Maddie and I go to dinner which by the way you are paying for" Zack was gloating

"What the feathers" Bailey exclaimed "Cody martin how dare you loose now I have to unpack everything alone urrg"

"no honey you I will help you unpack" Cody tried calm Bailey

"how you cant even lift a shovel" Bailey was furious she smacked Cody in the head

"ow you know I have sensitive scalp syndrome"

Zack was laughing at Cody so I hit him in the head

"Zack I said no bragging"

"oops I forgot"

Cody and Bailey started to laugh Zack was a little embarrassed

"OK you guys unload the truck I am taking my woman out to dinner give me cash Cody" Zack said to Cody

Cody gave him a hundred dollar bill I giggled a little and I got in to Zack's Car I felt so comfortable in there sitting next to Zack holding his hand

Zack took me in to an Italian restaurant and we ate after dinner we got in to his car and drove back to the dorm Bailey was unloading the truck while Cody was still trying to lift one box Zack got off the car and opened my door it was getting dark so we helped unload the truck

It was fair for us to leave them and go to dinner before we left Zack and I loaded the truck while Cody and Bailey was making out in the lobby

We went in to the building the dean gave us the key and schedules and we finally we got in to our dorm it was huge there was a nice big living room and a kitchen there were two bedrooms one was painted blue and had a view of the city while the other was painted beige and had a view of the park across the street Bailey and I choose the beige room so Zack and Cody got the blue room

Bailey and Cody had a lot of boxes to unpack since they lost the bet Zack helped me move my things from my old dorm to the new one

After a while we were done unpacking and arranging Cody and Bailey went off to dinner with the moving truck so they can return it Bailey was still mad at Cody for making the bet Zack and I won

Zack was hooking up the 60 inch TV Moseby gave him as a graduation gift while I was arranging my bedroom I put a picture of Zack dancing at my prom on top of my dresser and a picture of us kissing in Lichtenstamp and a few other pictures of us together the same way Zack has done I kept a picture of Zack on my night stand Zack kept a picture of me on his night stand we had a closet in between the two rooms it had doors both way so it was great

"hey sweet thang" Zack came in

"did you finish hooking up the TV" I asked him

"yea I thought you might need some help in here"

"well I am almost done"

"OK tell me if you need anything I am going to watch some TV" he left the room

A few minutes later I finished with my bedroom I went to see Zack he was sitting in the couch he didn't see me coming I covered his eyes with my hands

"guess who" I said in a play full voice

"Maddie"

I went and sat next to him in the couch London got us

"Maddie do you know what day it is" he asked me

"Friday?" I replied

"no today is the day you danced with me at your prom"

"Zack wow I didn't know you remembered that"

I mentally kicked my self for forgetting the day I fell in love with him he went to the stereo and played the song we danced to when he taught me how to dance

"Maddie you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen I loved you since the day I met you and I will love you for the rest of my life" he says holding my hand and looking in my eye

I looked in his eye and said "I love you more than life it self Zack"

"Zack Martin may I have this dance" I asked him to dance

We got up and we danced it was beautiful I kept steeping on Zack's feet but after a while I got the hang of it I have never danced with anyone accept him

After a while Cody and Bailey entered they flipped the lights on

"Cody I think they were having a moment" Bailey whispered

We stopped and turned to them

"oops sorry we didn't know" Cody started

"its okay did you uh uh well what did you guys to do?" Zack asked them

"we went to dinner and return the moving truck" Cody scoffed

"oh yea sorry I kinda forgot" He replied

We turned of the music and sat on the couch

"I should probably turn in its getting late" Bailey spoke

Bailey and I got up and went to our room to sleep Zack and Cody were watching TV since it was a Friday night

Bailey got in to her pajamas and sat on her bed she started "Maddie can I talk to you"

"yea sure what's on your mind"

"does Zack ever pressure you to have sex" she asked hesitantly

"no we talked about it he said he's not ready for it he wants to wait til we are married" I replied

"well Cody is different" she said

"why what happened"

"Cody keeps pressuring me when we were on the boat I had sex with him once it was terrible I don't think I am ready to do it again tonight Cody asked me again I don't know what to do what do you think Maddie"

"I don't think he respects me when we did it he kept calling me bitch and he kept going when I said to stop" Bailey says with a tear in her eye

"I think you guys should talk discuss how you want it to be then do it"

"yea but every time try to talk to him about it alone he just thinks that I am cheating on him" she said with a tear in her eye

I replied "I don't know how to answer that I am sorry I don't have any experience like that but if you want we can discuss it with the boys"

"don't you think it would be awkward for them" she asked

"yes it would be very awkward for them" I giggled

"thanks Maddie its nice to have a roommate who I can talk to about this stuff and not end up being the biggest laugh on the internet" she replied

"oh yea I saw that episode of yay me"

She went to sleep I turned down the light and went to check on the boys Cody has gone to bed Zack was watching Pride and Prejudice

I sat next to him in the couch and held his hand we cuddled on the couch and fell asleep

The next morning Bailey woke me up I was sleeping with Zack he was still asleep I yawned

"what time is it" I asked my voice was still groggy

"its six o clock" she replied

"come on Bailey its Saturday" I went back to sleep on the couch cuddling Zack

I woke up at nine I was in my bed Zack was awake he was sitting on Bailey's bed

"good morning sleeping beauty" he smiled

"what time is it" I asked

"its nine" he answered

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth my eyes were sleepy I didn't look at the mirror when I was done I went to see Zack he was sitting on the couch his hair was messed up he was yawning

"hey sweet thang"

"what happened to you" I asked him looking at his hair

"look who's talking bride of Frankenstein" he replied with a smile

I ask him "Zack I thought I went to sleep with you in the couch"

"you did" he replied with a yawn

"then how come I woke up in bed"

"I carried you there" he replied

"Zack I must be heavy how did you carry me all the way to the bedroom"

"like this" he lifted me I screamed "put me down Zack Martin this isn't funny"

He put me down he was laughing I playfully hit him

"where is Cody and Bailey anyway" I asked still trying to stop myself laughing

"they said they'd be back by nine I don't know where they are"

"I guess we are alone then huh" I smiled at him

"what do you want to do" he asked

"lets watch movies and stay home" I replied

"you pick a movie I will make some coffee you want some"

I nodded and kissed him

"Zack what do you want to do" I asked him

"being with you is all I can ask for Maddie"

"hey Zack you want me to make something for breakfast" I ask him

"Bailey us made breakfast I'll heat it up cant keep my sweet thang hungry"

"Zack why didn't you eat before it went cold"

"I wanted to wait until you were up" he replied

Who would have thought Zack and I would end up together okay maybe Moseby knew and I guess Carey, Estaban, Arwin oh alright everyone knew they even made bets with Cody

We ate the breakfast Bailey made us and we curled up on the couch and watched some movies on Netflix and ordered pizza

We would watch one move then another and another we watched Event Horizon I buried my head in Zack's chest during the scary parts he was laughing his ass off then once it ended we talked

"Zack what are you majoring in?" I asked

"business and hospitality you?" he replied

"same I think I want to open up my own hotel some time"

"that's awesome I think I want to stay at the Fitzpatrick" he laughed

"I am not calling it that"

I saw in Zack's eye there was some thing wrong some thing was bothering him so I asked him "Zack what's wrong"

"nothing"

"Zack I known you since you were twelve I can tell there's something wrong"

"Maddie you are going to be graduating this year and I am probably going to be stuck here for another three years you will move on find another guy and get married"

"Zack I have thought about that and that's why I plan to rent an apartment near here so we can stay together don't worry I wont leave you there wont be another guy because you are my knight in shining armor"

"and you are my princess" we kissed

A few minutes later we slept on the couch cuddling together I felt comfortable and safe around him

The next morning I woke up at nine again

"good morning sweet thang" he smiled he was sitting next to Bailey's bed

"hey Zack what time is it" I asked

"its nine"

I got up and went to the bathroom brushed my teeth I didn't like to talk without brushing my teeth because I knew I would end up kissing him I went back to see Zack in my bed room

"Zack did you carry me again" I asked

"yes"

"thank you Zack I love you" I kissed him

"Cody and Bailey came back last night they went to the market to get groceries" he said to me

"Zack I think we have to go get jobs" I said

"yea I know" he replied

"I had a job in the coffee house when I first came here we can try there"

Zack agreed Cody and Bailey have gone on a date again but Zack made me breakfast we ate it together and we got ready to go look for jobs we left a note in case Bailey and Cody came early

Zack and I went to the coffee house and we got jobs it doesn't pay much but it's okay and we start tomorrow our shift was only four hours then I showed him around the area and we went to dinner then we went back to the dorm when it got dark

This time Zack and I decided to go to bed early since tomorrow school starts this was the first time Zack slept in his room since we moved in

The next morning I got up at six Zack was up by six thirty Bailey made us breakfast Cody and Bailey had left early Zack and I ate breakfast and left to collage we walked together

I had 3 classes today and Zack had two after that Zack and I would go down to the coffee shop and work we got jobs as waiters it was okay since we would be together all the time

After school Zack and I was walking to the dorm I asked him "how was it"

he replied "wow I should have really paid attention in that orientation thing"

"so I take it you got lost"

"yea Cody helped me thou"

"Zack I am so happy we are in collage together" I smiled at him

"I am so happy to finally be with you" he replied

We walked in to the dorm Cody and Bailey were still in class they had five classes today we left our books there and walked in to the coffee shop

Zack loved the idea of us working together

After four hours our shifts were over it was a slow day we spent most of our time talking a couple of guys tried to flirt with me Zack chased them away

We walked back to our dorm it was dark so we changed and went to bed early

The next morning we got up at seven Zack was getting ready he had 3 classes today I have one we ate breakfast and left to school

After an hour I walked to the dorm to put my books away I went to the coffee house

On the way I saw a man bloody on the ally behind the coffee house crying for help I walked over to help him he got up and grabbed me another man held a rug up to my mouth I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't I smelled some thing sweet it was chloroform I got dizzy and passed out

_Zack's Point of view_

I finished my classes at one I went to the dorm with Cody since I promised to help him find a job

"hey Zack I wonder what the girls talk when we are not around" he started

"I don't know us maybe" I replied

Cody found a DVD near the door it had a note taped to it "play this"

We opened the door there was a note from Maddie on the couch "went to the coffee house love Maddie"

"well Cody we have the whole place to our self" I said

"hey lets play this who knows it might be a good movie" Cody suggested

I put the disc in the DVD player and sat on the couch with Cody

It started to play I saw blonde tied to a pole with barbed wire inside a buildingsome one was hitting her with a whip she was screaming she looked a lot like Maddie my heart sank I knew it was her I knew something has happened to her there was another woman she came to the camera and said "Zack remember me I am Maya well if you want to see blondie here alive you have to come here if I find out that you called the police I will skin her alive any way Zack I am inside the abandoned tipton hotel in Houston Texas and come with your brother by the way if you are wondering how we got here we took a helicopter to get them" the Maya took the camera she showed another woman it was Bailey she was in a cage then the video stopped

Cody he was speechless

"I am gonna kill that bitch" I yelled

"Zack we have to think about this"

"that is Maddie out there I have to save her"

"Zack Maya said Texas its a day's drive Maddie was here this morning"

"the bitch took a helicopter" I furiously replied

"Zack we have to call the cops"

"yea if we call the cops she will skin Maddie"

"then what do we do" he asked

"I am going down to Texas are you coming or what"

"Zack lets be rational about this by the time we get there Maddie will probably be dead its better if we call the cops and save Bailey"

I punched Cody "I am going to Texas we are not calling the cops we are saving Maddie and Bailey we give Maya what ever she wants"

"I am sorry Zack"

"grab a map we are leaving now"

Cody took a map and a his laptop and we got in my car and left I was driving about 90 miles per hour

"Zack you might wanna slow down a little"

"shut up" I yelled at him

A few hours in we stopped for gas

"Zack I really think its best to call the cops" he started

"you do that and I will rip the skin from your bones" I replied

We filled up the tank and drove a few minutes later Cody got a call from Bailey he put in on speaker there was a woman screaming in the background

"hey Cody its me Bailey"

"Bailey where are you are you okay" he asked

"ask her about Maddie" I jumped in

"Cody I am fine they got me when I was coming back to the dorm"

"is Maddie okay" I asked her

"no Zack they are beating her up I don't think she can hold on longer please come here I have to hang up they don't know I have a phone" she hanged up

"Zack can I drive" he asked

"shut up" I yelled

It has been 8 hours on the road its now getting dark Cody is now sleeping

My phone rang I pulled over and answered it

"Zack it me Bailey"

"Maya is doing this" she said

"how's Maddie" I asked

"i cant see but she is screaming I don't know what they are doing"

"I am coming okay Cody is with me"

"Zack I don't know where we are"

"you are in Texas"

"what the feathers how did we get here"

"I can explain later"

I hung up the phone and drove as fast as I could

_Maddie's Point of view_

I am tied up with barbed with it hurts real bad I was hungry they have been beating me with a whip I was in a lot of pain I saw Bailey in a cage they didn't hurt her they cut me with knives and pour pour lime juice on the cut it was horrible I didn't know where we were I didn't know why they did this

_Bailey's Point of view_

I saw them torturing Maddie I knew the boys would come I knew we were in Texas they didn't do anything to me they gave me food and water but I couldn't eat when Maddie was being tortured

_Cody's Point of view_

When I saw the video I was devastated I knew if we called the cops I could save Bailey but also kill Maddie but Zack was right calling the police will risk their lives

_Zack's Point of view_

I swear if I find Maya I will rip her bones I was tired but I had to drive I didn't sleep

Nine hours later I was tired I knew I had to sleep so I let Cody drive he didn't drive fast but I couldn't drive anymore I slept for six hours and drove again

"Zack what do we do when we get there" he asked

"find Maddie and Bailey then kill Maya" I replied

"Zack there are many tipton hotels in Houston how do we find the right one"

"she said it was an abandoned tipton hotel"

Cody took out his computer and looked for an abandoned tipton hotel

"found it its in Richmond" he said

We went to the abandoned hotel a few hours later and we went inside

The doors were barricaded but we managed to get in we heard a scream it came from up we started running upstairs I saw Bailey she was in a cage we took her out I asked her "where's Maddie?"

Some one grabbed me I smelled something sweet then I got dizzy and passed out

I woke up tied to a pole with rope I saw Maddie she was tied up in front of me with barbed wire her hands we nailed to the floor boards she had passed out, she was loosing a lot of blood I saw Maya walking towards me

"Zack Zack Zack you dumped me for this whore" she said

"what do you want Maya" I asked

"revenge"

"revenge what do you mean" I asked

"you dumped me I want you to feel the same pain I did"

"Maya you cheated on me"

"sorry Zacky but I want you if this whore is alive I cant have you I guess she's gotta go"

Maddie was waking up

"Boys she's waking up again" Maya yelled

Two large men with whips came towards Maddie they started to hit her she screamed a tear fell from my eye

"Maya what do you want" I asked

"I want the million dollars you inherited from your uncle" she replied

"what"

"oh okay your millionaire uncle just died now you are a millionaire so I want all of it"

"okay fine anything just please let her go"

"okay but you have to sign this" she gave me a paper and untied me I signed it they stopped torturing Maddie and they left I heard two gun shots then Bailey walked in with a gun in her hand with Cody they untied me

"I called 9-1-1 they will be here soon" Cody said

"Maddie its okay I am here don't worry"

"Zack ow it hu hurts bad Za Zack I cant walk" Maddie wimpered

"Cody we have to hurry" I said to him

"Za Zack my my hand's are nailed to the ground I ca cant move" Maddie cried I could see the pain in her eyes

Bailey took a hammer and hit the floor board near Maddie's left hand Maddie screamed as her hand freed from the floor board then Bailey hit the floor near her right hand Maddie screamed in pain the nails were still in her hands but she was free from the floor her clothes were covered in her blood I carefully removed the barbed wire I tried my best not to hurt her

I carried Maddie in my arms down stairs, the ambulance just arrived they took her in to a hospital and I followed them with my car

At the hospital she was taken to surgery I sat waiting for hours I asked every one who came out how she was doing but no one answered me

Finally four hours later a doctor came out he said "Ms Madeline is now okay she is awake you can go see her if you want but only one at a time"

I thanked the doctor and rushed to see Maddie she was awake

_Maddie's Point of view_

"hey sweet thang" Zack tired to smile

"hey Zack" I smiled

"how are you feeling are you okay?"

"yea Zack I am fine I just need to rest and let my wounds heal but I am okay"

"Maddie I thought I lost you in there"

"yea me too but its okay at least I am alive how's Bailey"

"she's okay she saved you"

"no Zack you saved me" I held his hand it hurt me so much but it made me feel happy he could see the tears my eyes

"Zack when I was back there I heard you inherited some thing"

"yea uh Maddie my uncle died apparently I inherited millions that's why Maya did this to you I am sorry but I think I am going to donate it to charity that money has hurt you I wont let it hurt you again"

"Zack that's a great idea but save some money for yourself"

"I just think I should probably give it all"

"well what ever you do its okay with me"

"Zack I love you"

"I love you too Maddie"

"Zack can I talk to Bailey" I asked

"yea anything else sweet thang"

"no but come back in after she's gone okay"

Bailey walked in

"hi Maddie are you okay" she asked

"I am fine its nothing just cuts how are you"

"just cuts Maddie your hands were nailed to the ground"

"it hurts a little but its okay I am fine"

"why didn't they hurt me"

"she hated me I guess" I replied

"Maddie you do know who she was right"

"yea Zack's first real girlfriend she must have hated me"

"i guess so I have to go talk to the cops"

"what why"

"I shot her" she said

"well okay"

She left and Cody came in

"hi Cody"

"hey Maddie how are you I saw what they did to you Zack was crying every time they hit you"

"its okay"

"Maddie Zack's ex girlfriend did this to you"

"yea I know Bailey told me"

"why did she do this to you"

"she must have really hated me" I smiled

"I think I should probably help Bailey is there anything I can get you"

"yea uh tell Zack to come"

Zack walked in

"hey sweet thang I have good news" he smiled

"what"

"Maya is dead"

He sat near my bed and I held his hand I felt safe and comfortable when I hold his hand no matter the pain

"Zack can you stay with me tonight"

"I will"

"thank you"

I tried to get up and kiss him but it hurt so much to move even a little he gave me a kiss on the lips and he stayed the night he slept in the chair next to me

The next morning I woke up Zack's head was on my bed he was awake

"Zack I am awake"

"Maddie how are you feeling"

"I am fine Zack"

"I almost lost you yesterday"

"yea"

"Maddie you mean everything to me I don't want to loose you"

"Zack what's wrong"

"nothing nothing I just thought about what happened"

"Zack its okay at least I am alive"

"I know I am sorry"

"its okay Zack"

"Cody and Bailey flew back today"

"why didn't they tell me" I asked

"they didn't want to miss school"

"Zack you should probably go too"

"no Maddie I wont leave you"

"Zack they said I will have to be here for at least another week you would have to catch up a lot"

"I wont leave you there is nothing in this world I wont do for you Maddie I love you"

"Zack I love you too"

He kissed me

A week later I got out of the hospital I was on a lot of pain killers Zack drove back all the way we stopped at a few motels and diners but finally we arrived at the dorm

Zack walked me in I couldn't walk without help Cody and Bailey was in school I wanted to go work at the coffee shop but Zack didn't let me so I stayed home and watched TV with him my hands were a little sore but I held Zack's hand he was tired probably because he drove a thousand miles

"Zack you can take a nap if you want"

"no I am not tired"

"You really should take a break Zack you have been awake for 48 hours now I don't think its healthy"

"Maddie I cant sleep"

"you want me to help you sleep"

"no I can sleep I have nightmare's"

"its day so it would be a day mare" I laughed Zack was serious

"I am serious Maddie"

"what kind of nightmares" I asked

"I see you"

"what do you mean see me?"

"Maddie I see you dead" a tear fell from his eye

"Zack its just a nightmare"

"you don't understand ever since the attack I had this nightmare I don't want to sleep I don't want to see you dead I cant" he started crying

"Zack its okay I am here I will be here when you wake up just sleep for a while and if you have a nightmare pinch yourself I am right here"

"thanks Maddie"

His head rested on my lap he closed his eyes I wiped the tears off his face he fell asleep

A few minutes later Zack woke up with tears running down his face

"Zack I am fine its okay" I tried to comfort him

"Maddie its too much I cant let you die"

"I am not going to die its just a dream try to think of some thing happy when you sleep" I kissed him on the lip he closed his eyes and fell asleep I slept next to him

I woke up I looked at the clock it was five Zack was awake

"hey sweet thang" he smiled

"Zack did you have that nightmare again"

"no I thought about the time we danced at your prom it was my happy place I didn't have that nightmare"

"Zack can you help me up"

He gently helped me up and kissed me

"thanks"

"Maddie I think we should go back to the Tipton till you get better"

"no Zack I don't want you to miss school because of me"

"who said anything about missing school I meant you could stay with my mom while I go to school and come back"

"how are you going to pay for gas"

"I will get a job"

"Zack its great I would love to go back to the hotel"

Zack ordered Pizza and we waited for Cody and Bailey to come back from where ever they are Zack helped me with everything I couldn't do

We decided to watch a move I found a DVD on the coffee table I played it Zack made some popcorn

The movie started I realized it was the video that led Zack and Cody to come look for me Zack saw me watching it he ran over and shut it off

"Zack I am sorry"

"I just don't want to relive that moment I don't want to see you like that okay" he said holding back tears

"okay"

Zack popped the CD and broke it

"Maddie I don't want to see you hurt I cant when, I see them torturing you I just couldn't bare it"

"its okay Zack"

"Maddie I want you to be happy I want you to be safe I love you I want us to go back to the Tipton"

"I want us to go back too Zack"

I kissed him I wanted to make out with him but my whole body hurts I couldn't touch anything without hurting my self

A few days later we moved back to the Tipton, London was kind enough to give us a suite so we moved I was happier in the tipton I had my old job at the candy counter I was still sore but I could work I went back to school

_One year later_

I graduated out of collage now I was the assistant manager at the hotel Zack had three more years left we still lived at the hotel Zack proposed to me on the date of my graduation I obviously said yes we decided it would be best if we wait till he was out of collage to get married we haven't had sex Zack wanted to wait till we are married but I always teased him

_four years later_

Zack finally graduated he is now the night manager at the hotel we got married in the hotel Cody and Bailey got married they went off to Medical school

Zack and I finally had sex it was amazing he always made sure I was comfortable Carey still lived in the hotel London moved to Paris, Zack still would tear up when ever he gets reminded about the incident he still has nightmares I calm him down every time

_**Okay so I finally made a story where they live happily ever after OK sorry about the torturing Maddie part but I thought this story needed some thing I think I should perhaps go to therapy any way more Zaddie stories come out**_

_**I will post new stories every day**_


End file.
